The original's daughter
by Fudge Is Cool
Summary: This is about Elijah's daughter Anna.Read as she makes friends,get betrayed by people she trusts and of course falls in love.I'm rating this as T but it might later change to M .


**Author's note : Hi,this is my first it Elijah has a daughter.**

* * *

** Children of the Originals :**

**Elijah's daughter : Julianna Elijahson**  
**Looks : **  
**Long straight blonde hair ,**  
**Warm brown eyes ,**  
**slim and average height ,**  
**Has dimples and heart-shaped face from mother **  
**Has a small nose also from mother**  
**Looks very like Elijah .**

**Personality : **  
**She is loyal and brave . She is very girly . She is a great friend but a terrible enemy .**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Elijah has a daughter ?**  
_Elijah's Pov : _  
_(1012 , Elijah home ) _  
_I walked into my house where my wife Tatia was waiting for me cooking a stew for dinner while my two-year old daughter , Julianna was playing quietly on the floor with a doll I made her for her second birthday . Tatia turns to me "Tough day , dear ?", She asks me concern laced in her voice . I nod my head ._

_Three_ _months ago my little brother Henrick had died when he and my other brother Niklaus had gone to watch the men from the village beside ours turn into beasts . Thankfully Niklaus was not attacked by the beasts , I have been so upset I lost two brothers on the same night . I'm also thankful that my other younger brother , Kol , happened to have sprain his ankle making him unable to walk , as I know that if he was able to walk , he would have gone with them and maybe even meet the_ sa_me fate as poor Henrick did ._

_I pick up my daughter who squeals in delight when I do so calling out "Papa ". Having a child is truly a gift which everyone should experience in their life . My brother , Niklaus knocks on the door before coming in . He looks down at his feet before glancing up at me and then down at his feet again ."What is the matter Klaus ", I ask him ._

_Niklaus looks up at me again . "Can I stay here for tonight , Kol told me that father is really drunk and has gone into a rage , lashing out at everyone for little things ", He asks me . "Klaus , you don't even have to ask , you are always welcome here , no matter what happens . The same goes for the rest of our siblings , tell them that , will you ? ", I tell him . I hand Julianna to him and she gives him a kiss on his cheek which makes him smile ._

_My siblings adore her . They are very protective of her and I know that if anything ever happens to me , they would look after her for me ._

**End flash back .**

**Elijah's pov :**

Not long after I became a vampire , I went back and took my daughter with me . You think it should have been hard for a little girl to grow up surrounded by original vampires , no not for my daughter . My siblings loved as if she was their own , as she was the closet they would get to having a child of their own . They spoilt her and treated her like she was a princess . Of all my siblings , she was closet to Kol as he always played childish games with her .

After Katerina ran off I left my daughter in Kol's hands , knowing that he would protect her from Klaus' wrath and other things that might harm her . I have not seen her since Katerina fled but now that my siblings and my mother are out of their coffins she is coming to stay with us .

**Julianna's pov : **  
I drove up the driveway of my new home which belongs to my uncle Klaus . It was beautiful , it was white which is not what I expected from my uncle , I expected black , lots of it . My father walks outside when he sees my red Ferrari 599 XX pull up outside . "Do you like the house?", He asks me . I nod ."Yeah it's pretty ", I reply .

When we go inside Kol is waiting for us . The minute I see him , I run over to him and give him a big hug . He always was my favourite uncle when I was a child and when I got to adulthood , he became my best friend , he gets my craziness and I understand him . His siblings think that he was dropped on his head as a baby but I just know that he looks at life differently than other people .

My uncle Klaus walks out and smiles at me ."Hello love . How I show you to your room ", He asks me . So I agree and go up with him to a room with a big kingsized bed , a desk made of glass , a white vanity table , a giant plasma flat screen Tv on wall , a Wii , a book case with loads of books that covers a whole wall , a really big white fireplace with a pink couch and two arm chairs , and at the windows there are couchs .

There is two doors , one leading into a walking wardrobe and the other leading to a huge bathroom with a giant bathtub in it . I turn to my uncle and I give him a big hug while thanking him for the lovely room . "Anything for my favourite niece ", He tells me . "I'm your only niece ", I tell him before I can stop myself , reminding him that he and his siblings can never have kids of their own .

Klaus leaves soon after that and my father introduces me to my long lost grandmother . Which was very awkward , as she started talking about how cute I was when I was a baby , then my father joined in and I was dying of embarrassment . Then Kol comes and starts to join in until Esther starts to talk about how cute he was when he was three and how cute he was in the bath and how he and Rebekah would go round holding hands . Lets just say , Kol was gone as quick as the wind .

Later on , Rebekah and I went dress shopping for our dresses for the Ball that our family is throwing . As we were picking our dresses , I decided to ask her if she was bringing a date for it . "So Auntie , are you bringing a date for the ball ", I ask her . "Maybe , what about you ?", She replies . I shake my head . "No , I am not . The last thing I need is for my father to get annoyed that I am grown up", I told her with a sigh . She nods in understanding

I finally pick a dress that has a strapless , love heart-shaped bodice , the skirt of it drapes at the hip , there is sparkle on it . It is blue . Rebekah gets a dark green dress . After we get our dresses , we go off so then Rebekah can invite her date .We arrive at the Mystic Grille,wow how original.I sit down at bar waiting Bekah to give the invitation to a cute blond hair and blue eyes.

I notice that there is a young man sitting beside me .He has black hair with icy blue is hot in a bad boy type of way.I can tell by the way he is sitting,that he is quite turns to me and smirks at me."Well ,are you new to town,I've never seen you before ,"He flirts with me.I giggle."Yeah I you could show me around town."I flirt smirk gets bigger."Sure ,by the way I'm Damon Salvatore."He tells me.

Wait,Salvatore as in Stefan Salvatore,the ripper?Damn my father will not approve of well."Are you going to tell me your name?"Damon asks I must have forgotten."Sorry,I'm Anna .Anna Elison."I tell him .Damon shrugs."It's fine,girls get shocked by my name all the time."He replies while we walk out of the Grille.

**Damon's pov:**

Right now I'm in my living room with a hot chick that I met at the Grille. Strangely ,she reminds me of someone,though I can't quite put my finger on who .The two of us are just dancing ,when Stefan walks in with stares at Anna and really I can't blame him,she is really hot.

Before he can say anything,Anna's phone answers it." .I'll home in a couple of minutes.I know ,Bye."She turns to me smiling at me."Sorry Damon, I have to go dad wants me to ."She tells me before walking turns to me."Damon ,do you know who her father is?"Stefan questions me.I Stefan,always brooding over silly and stupid little things that really don't matter."No .Stefan please stop frowning,your depressing me."I tell shakes his head."Damon,that girl is Elijah's daughter."He tells me.I blink."Wait Elijah as in original vampire Elijah?"I ask sighs."Yes original vampire Elijah."He has a daughter ? "Damn she was really hot,"I moan .

* * *

**Author's note: Thank you for reading me if I should continue.**


End file.
